Spin to Win
Spin the wheel every 22hrs in order to win one of the many prizes. In order to get another spin before the 22hrs is over you must pay 10, 20 or 30 . *The Regular wheel is available for one week each release. *The Flash wheel is only available for 3 days each release. **The Flash Spin to Win was first introduced Sept. 23, 2014. The prizes consist of Coins, Food, Gold, Mystic Maps, Crafting Materials, Decor and dragons that are sometimes exclusive to this feature. Accounts lvl 30 and under may see different dragons on the wheel. Items like Mystic Maps, Lotus Blossoms and dragons won on the wheel go into storage. The following is a list of dragons that have appeared on the wheel: Current Wheel 43 Spin High.png 43 Spin Wheel High.png Wheels 1-10 |-| 1-6= |-| 7th= |-| 8th= |-| 9th= |-| 10th= Spin 1.PNG Spin 2.PNG Spin 3.PNG Spin 4.PNG Seventh Spin.jpg Seventh Spin High.jpg Eighth Spin.jpg Ninth Spin.jpg Ninth Spin High.jpg Tenth Spin.jpg Tenth Spin High.jpg Wheels 11-20 |-| 11th= |-| 12th= |-| 13th= |-| 14th= |-| 15th= |-| 16th= |-| 17th= |-| 18th= |-| 19th= |-| 20th= Eleventh Spin.jpg Eleventh Spin High.jpg Twelfth Spin.jpg Twelfth Spin High.jpg Thirteenth Spin High.jpg Thirteenth Spin Low.jpg Mid lvl spin.jpg Thirteenth Spin Wheel High.jpg Fourteenth Spin.jpg Fourteenth Spin Wheel High.jpg Fifteenth Spin Low .jpg Fifteenth Spin Wheel Low.jpg Sixteenth Spin High.jpg Sixteenth Spin Wheel High.jpg Sixteenth Spin Mid.png Sixteenth Spin Low.jpg Sixteenth Spin Wheel Low.jpg 17th Spin High.jpg 17th Spin Wheel High.jpg 17th Spin Mid.jpg 17th Spin Wheel Mid.jpg 17th Spin Low.jpg 17th Spin Wheel Low.jpg 18th Spin to Win High.jpg 18th Spin Wheel High.jpg 18th Spin to Win Low.jpg 18th Spin Wheel Low.jpg 19th Spin.jpg 19th Spin Wheel.jpg 19th Spin2.jpg 19th Spin3.jpg 19th Spin Wheel2.jpg 20th Spin.jpg 20th Spin Wheel.jpg Wheels 21-31 |-| 21st= |-| 22nd= |-| 23rd= |-| 24th= |-| 25th= |-| 26th= |-| 27th= |-| 28th= |-| 29th= |-| 30th= |-| 31st= 21 Spin High.jpg 21 Spin Wheel High.jpg 21 Spin Mid.jpg 21 Spin Low.jpg 21 Spin Wheel Low.jpg 23 Spin High.jpg 23 Wheel High.jpg 23 Spin Mid.jpg 23 Wheel Mid.jpg 23 Spin low.jpg 23 Wheel low.jpg 25th Wheel.jpg 25th Wheel High.jpg 25th Wheel Mid.jpg 25th Wheel Mid2.jpg 25th Wheel Low.jpg 25th Wheel Low2.jpg 26thWheelHigh.jpg 26thWheelHigh2.jpg StW 29 lvl.png 26thWheelLow.jpg 26thWheelLow2.jpg 27th release.jpg 27th wheel .jpg BNjZEozfiBQ.jpg 2015-08-18 14.11.31.png 2015-08-18 22.32.14.png 2015-09-18 12.52.39.png Wheels 32-42 |-| 32nd= |-| 33rd= |-| 34th= |-| 35th= |-| 36th= |-| 37th= |-| 38th= |-| 40th= |-| 41st= |-| 42nd= 32 Spin High.png 32 Spin Wheel High.png 33 Spin High.png 33 Spin Wheel High.png 34 Spin High.png 34 Spin Wheel High.png 35 Spin High.png 35 Spin Wheel High.png 36 Spin High.png 36 Spin Wheel High.png 37 Spin High.png 37 Spin Wheel High.png 38th Spin High.jpg 38th Spin Wheel High.jpg 39 Spin High.png 39 Spin Wheel High.png 40 Spin High.png 40 Spin Wheel High.png 41st Spin High.jpg 41st Spin Wheel High.png 42 Spin High.png 42 Spin Wheel High.png Notes *During the first 6 releases of it was required to be at least level 20 to have access to the wheel. *The was released for Android Jan. 15, 2015. *A special wheel is available during Leaderboard Events. The information for this special wheel is posted on the Leaderboard Event page. Category:Gameplay